


Technicality

by DrPaine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, fuckin periperi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrPaine/pseuds/DrPaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peri/Peri hell<br/>(If multiple gems are portrayed as siblings in canon... well shit |D It'll be taken down then)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_It was never still, but some nights were… calm. Watchful eyes a little less quick, lights a little less bright, leaving shadowed places one could hide._

Peridot’s ( _Dottie, that’s who I am_ ) steps were as light as she could manage, but she still cringed every time a heavy boot clanked against the crystalline ground and her eyes were everywhere, trying to keep watch for anything else. She could feel herself trembling, heavy limbs heavier than ever because this was /wrong/, so very wrong, she was just. Just meant to serve, barely more than the machines she spent every day of her life overseeing–

“Hey!”

Dottie almost shrieked, but the noise was muffled by thin fingers curling around her mouth, another hand around her arm pulled her off to the side, then into an embrace so tight she thought her form might break right then and there.

“Don’t _do_ that, Peri!” Dottie hissed, though she was smiling as she finally pulled away from the other Peridot.

Peri looked just like Dottie– just like the thousands of other Peridots one might see milling about Homeworld, taking on any and every task. But Dottie could spot a few differences– like how her gem’s faceting was slightly off, one plane on the side shorter than the other. How her shade was just a shade or so deeper green, how her smile always pulled to the left just so.

“Sorry,” Peri said quietly. Half-laughed, rubbing nervously at one arm. “You were going to run right by me, and there’s a guard around…”

Dottie groaned softly, shaking her head. “I thought they’d lowered…”

“I _know_ ,” Peri said, gently patting Dottie’s back, which /did/ admittedly help. “But surveillance went down again–”

“What?!” Dottie squeaked, staring at Peri, who was quite determined to /not/ meet her gaze. “You didn’t…”

“I haven’t gotten caught,” Peri huffed.

“You’re… if you _do_ …”

Dottie wasn’t sure if she wanted to just /leave/, because seriously? What was she playing at?!

But that had been what caught her attention that first time. That Peri was willing to speak up, that she still had _courage_ , a defiance Dottie had been stripped of long ago.

And she didn’t have much chance to protest, when Peri pulled her close again. Just a small kiss, an embrace–

And they tensed, both Peridots clinging to each other as a form passed by, a Quartz guard thankfully too intent on her assigned path to not check the shadows. Yet.

It wasn’t _technically_ forbidden after all, for them to interact so much, especially since they were of the same station. And Peri was so brave she wouldn’t care either way, but Dottie did.

Because Dottie knew what happened to Peridots who stepped out of line, and to think of it happening to Peri, still so whole and hopeful and full of something so bright it made Dottie think it might be worth calling love…

“ _I… w-we can’t, we can’t keep this up…_ ”


	2. Repercussion

“ _Peri?”_

 _It was her. It_ had _to be her, Dottie (Peridot, Peridot, I’m **Peridot** ) was positive, because she was standing like Peri would, always tilting a bit to the right. _

_“Peri!” she called again, wanting to reach out, but then she turned and Peridot shrank back, because she saw **herself**. Thick metal gauntlets and heavy metal around her legs, fingers detached and floating before her. Gone was the smile, and her gem was smooth as Peridot’s own, her skin…_

_dotted with remnants._

_No._

_Peri frowned, shaking her head; her voice flat and clipped as she spoke._

_“I’m Peridot,” she said with a huff, giving Peridot ( **Dottie** can I still be Dottie?) a look-over, a small sneer working its way onto her face. “And I’d advise you to address me as such, if you want to keep what’s left of you.”_


End file.
